


what's it like in a female world? (i bet it's just so much better)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Real Life, Social Media, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), lesbianinnit, mentioned mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of all the things it could be, it’s a fucking dono that makes Tommy realize.“Can’t believe Tommy’s a lesbian,” he reads off the little window to his left, and his Minecraft character stops dead in its tracks. “Huh.”(Or: Transfem Tommy for the soul.)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 155
Kudos: 1881
Collections: Anonymous





	what's it like in a female world? (i bet it's just so much better)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is not about the actual people. i do not think tommy is actually trans. if tommy even breathes the slightest hint of discontent about content like this i'll take it down asap.
> 
> secondary disclaimer: tommy's technically kind of misgendering herself? for the first couple scenes? the second she realizes she uses she/her nobody misgenders her tho. just wanted to preface this with that.
> 
> i wrote this based vaguely off of my own experiences w gender. i'm not a transwoman, though, i'm an afab nb... creature, and so if i got anything wrong pls don't hesitate to tell me so i can fix it.
> 
> title is from boys will be bugs by cavetown.
> 
> shoutout to solace404, who has singlehandedly been carrying the trans tommyinnit tag. i hope your back doesn't hurt, king. second shoutout to everyone who's jumped on the transfem tommy train because i am HERE for it.

Of all the things it could be, it’s a fucking dono that makes Tommy realize.

“Can’t believe Tommy’s a lesbian,” he reads off the little window to his left, and his Minecraft character stops dead in its tracks. “Huh.”

After a moment, he taps his chin, playing up his confusion. “Now, let’s think about this, chat.” A shit eating grin threatens to escape on his lips as chat explodes in laughter and lesbian pride emojis.

Eventually, he drops the bit, laughing and moving on. 

He doesn’t drop the line of thought. 

Tommy finishes his stream and brushes his teeth and collapses in bed and it’s still there, in the back of his skull.

Now that someone’s brought it up to him, he can’t help but dwell on it. It’s like a constant, low-level hum that he’s tuned out for ages, finally brought up to a volume that can’t be ignored.

Why, though? Why is this what his brain’s decided to focus on? It’s not like he’s actually a - a lesbian. That’s ridiculous. He’s a man, born and raised.

Tommy squints at his ceiling, which is painted red by the light from his PC. 

Obviously, being born a man isn’t a barrier to being a lesbian. There are trans women, and they can be lesbians -

No. Tommy rolls over, burying his face in his pillow. That’s not him. He has nothing against it, but it’s not _him_. He’d know if he was trans, surely.

Surely.

* * *

Tommy wakes up absolutely determined to forget whatever it was that happened last night. He does his schoolwork and edits half a video, studiously _not thinking about it_ the entire time.

Streaming helps; he yells and carries on and just has fun. Minecraft and has always been a coping mechanism for him, quite honestly. It may seem counterintuitive, but sometimes he just needs to stream and yell and be loud. It’s soothing, takes his mind off of other things he doesn’t want to think about.

Before long, though, he’s ending stream and raiding Phil, who’s been live since before Tommy started his own stream. He sticks around for a few minutes, just long enough to hear Phil thank him for the raid, and then he closes Twitch, standing and stretching out his back. Sitting all day every day has really done a number on his spine.

He grabs his bath towel off the floor of his room, intending on taking a shower before bed. Night showers are _far_ superior to morning showers, and he will die on that hill.

As he waits for the water to heat up, he glances at the mirror. That’s him, all 6’3” of him. He straightens up for just a moment, before grimacing and letting himself fall back into his usual slouch.

When he steps in, the water drums on his back and head, warm and soothing. Tommy stares at the wall in front of him the entire time he showers, as per his usual habit. He doesn’t know when he started doing it, but something about looking down and perceiving his own body makes him feel vaguely sick inside.

It’s fine. It’s probably normal. Aren’t all teenagers insecure about their bodies or whatever? Tommy thinks he remembers learning about that kind of shit in health class.

He steps out of the shower, pulling his pants on and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His hair’s getting kinda long. It’s probably time to cut it, he thinks, leaning in and ruffling it until it falls over his forehead like it usually does. Although… he kinda likes it like this. It’s starting to curl around his ears, making his face look softer, rounder.

Tommy pulls at his cheek, turning his head to inspect his jawline. It’s so sharp and harsh, making his whole face look narrow and angular. The general boniness of the rest of him doesn’t help. He lets go of the fat of his cheek, sighing.

Maybe he should research that trans thing, he thinks, pulling his shirt over his head. If nothing else, it’ll get it out of his head. He musses his hair up with the towel one more time before discarding it in the hamper by the sink and slinking down the hallway to his room.

Back at his computer, he opens Google, and then stops dead in his tracks. What should he even search?

 _how do you know if you’re transgender_ is what he finally settles on. Just typing it into the search bar feels like admitting something he’s not ready to admit yet.

Google is… overwhelming, to say the least. There are pages upon pages of Tumblr blogs and Twitter threads and the occasional trans resource website filled with thousands of unique stories. 

A few bits and pieces stand out to him - something about the wrong mind in the wrong body, the definitions of a couple words, and multiple variations of “if you’re questioning, you’re probably not cis”. Tommy’s… not sure how to feel about that.

Overall, it’s just information sludge that’s hard to navigate. Tommy can only skim through the first five results or so before it gets to be too much and he has to close the tab.

So, Googling is out, at least for now. Without someone to bounce his ideas off, researching looks like it’ll _suck_.

Tommy doesn’t even know who he could talk to about it. He only knows one trans person and… well, Eret might be willing to help, actually. It’s worth a shot. Tommy opens Discord; just to his luck, Eret’s online.

[00:24] TommyInnit: can we talk?

Eret types, and pauses, and types again. Tommy’s heart beats high in his throat.

[00:25] Eret: Sure! VC?

[00:25] TommyInnit: sure

 _Eret_ _is calling you…_

Tommy hits “Accept Call”, unmuting his mic as he leans back in his chair. “Hello,” he says, heaving out a sigh. 

“Hello!” Eret responds. “What’s up, Tommy?”

And, well, that’s a problem, because Tommy doesn’t really know where to start. He thinks for a second, and then another second, trying to put his thoughts together into something coherent.

“Tommy?” Eret asks gently. Tommy blinks.

“Yeah. Okay, so, I have a question,” he starts, and then immediately backtracks. “You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want! I was just… wondering.”

“Go ahead.”

Tommy inhales shakily, feeling the words get stuck in his throat. How is it this hard to just ask?

“How did you know that you were, uh, not cis?”

There, now it’s out, now he can deal with the consequences as they come. His vision hones in on Eret’s profile pic, the circle around it grey and still, his gut doing flips.

“Well, “ Eret says, and Tommy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I didn’t realize for a long, long time. I know a lot of trans people talk about knowing from a young age, but I didn’t figure it out until I was in college. Had quite a bit of dysphoria, but I explained most of it away.” They let loose a low chuckle. “My actual realization was very anticlimactic, actually. I just heard that being nonbinary was a thing you could be and I was just like oh! Okay!” They pause. “I’m sorry if that’s not what you’re looking for.”

Tommy blinks. “No, it’s okay. Don’t apologize.” Eret’s response sinks into his head, particularly the first half of it. He’d just kinda assumed that you had to know to be trans.

Eret’s voice shakes him out of his thoughts. “Can I ask why you want to know?”

“I, uh…” Tommy’s hand comes up to fidget with his headphones. He guesses he should’ve expected that; people probably don’t normally ask their friends about gender for no reason. “I think I might be trans?” It comes out in a rush, more like one long compound word than a sentence.

“Oh!” Eret sounds surprised, but not in a bad way. Tommy can hear the smile in their voice. “Do you have a different name or pronouns you want to use?”

“Tommy’s fine,” Tommy says automatically, and then pauses. “Pronouns… I don’t know. I haven’t gotten that far.”

Eret’s response is immediate. “That’s okay! Take it at your own pace. You don’t need to know anything until you’re ready.”

“No, I uh…” Tommy blinks. Now that everything’s been put out there, Tommy feels far more steady thinking about it. “I think I might use she/her.” It’s a spur of the moment kind of decision, but it clicks immediately.

“In public, or just in private?”

Tommy hadn’t even considered that. God, how will coming out go?

That’s a problem for future-Tommy to deal with. “Um… private, for now.”

Eret claps their hands together, the sound just barely getting picked up by their microphone. “You got it, Tommy.”

Tommy’s mouse hovers over the End Call button. “Eret?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

With that, he - _she_ ends the call, gently taking her headphones off and hanging them off her microphone.

“Holy shit,” she says to herself, leaning back in her chair.

Discord pings - It’s Eret saying goodnight, a little smiley face tacked onto the end of their message.

Tommy types a goodnight back, a real smile crawling across her real face, a warm fluffy feeling rising in her stomach. “Holy shit.”

That was - tiring, in the best way possible. She’s exhausted and elated and excited all at once.

“My name is Tommy and I’m a girl,” she whispers under her breath. It feels weird to say, contrary to everything she’s previously known about herself. It also feels _right,_ though.

Tommy lands facedown in her bed, and she drifts off to sleep thinking _I’m a girl_ over and over again.

* * *

It takes Tommy a long time to actually do anything with this new information. She keeps streaming like normal, she keeps going to school like normal.

It’s weird, existing in a space where people still see the old her. Yes, she’s still the same person, but inside her own head, it feels like something monumental has changed and nobody knows except herself and Eret.

Their advice rings in her head - _take your time. It’s okay not to know._ Tommy repeats it to herself when she feels guilty about not coming out, yet. She researches in her free time, and asks Eret the occasional question, and with every day that goes by, she’s more and more sure of herself.

She realizes she _is_ actually a lesbian one night and she bursts out laughing. There isn’t even anyone there to laugh with her, and it’s still the funniest shit she’s ever told herself.

“I have decided I hate all men,” she announces on her next stream. “Women are all that matter.”

“What about yourself?” Tubbo asks, giggling. 

She just shrugs and plays it off, laughing along. “I said all men!”

Maybe the jokes are nonsensical to anyone else, but to her, they’re a bit of validation that she really needs. Besides, the supposed ridiculousness adds to the comedy. God, she’s a comedic genius. And a regular genius.

The one downside to realizing that she is, well, _she_ , is that everything starts bothering her a lot more.

Before, it was just white noise that she tuned out by default. Now, though, she’s hyper-aware of every Big Man joke, every Tom without the “my”, every he and him.

It _sucks_. She doesn’t know how she lived like this before without noticing something was up. She doesn’t know how she’s going to continue like this, either. She’s not ready to come out to the world just yet, though, and so she supposes she’ll just have to handle it until then.

* * *

Tubbo is, predictably, the first person Tommy tells (besides Eret, of course).

She’s not planning to tell him when she does. She’s not really planning the specifics of telling him at all, actually; she just knows she’s got to at some point. There’s no way in Hell Tubbo would ever be shitty about it; Tommy’s heard the way he fawns over Eret sometimes. That doesn’t mean that she’s not vaguely anxious about it in a worst-case-scenario sort of way.

One night, they’re laughing and joking in a private call when Tubbo says something about “Big Man shit.” Tommy straightens up in her chair.

“Actually, about that.” She regrets the words almost the second they leave her mouth. Maybe now isn’t the right time… no. No, she thinks, doubling down. There’s not gonna be a better time.

“About that,” she repeats, steeling herself. “I’m not a man.”

“What?” Tubbo asks after a moment of silence, and Tommy winces.

“I’m a, uh, trans girl.”

“Oh!” Tubbo exclaims. “Okay. Name?”

Tommy blinks, and then grins. She doesn’t know what else she could have expected from Tubbo. “Tommy’s still fine. Just, she/her pronouns. And uh - don’t tell anyone yet, please.”

“Yes ma’am!” Tubbo chirps, and just like that, they swing back into conversation.

Tommy doesn’t know why she was ever worried.

(Tubbo does his best to circumvent gendered language, on stream. He starts saying Big T more, and just calls Tommy by her name as often as possible.

She notices almost immediately. 

She’s never cried on stream before, and still hasn’t, but it’s a close thing.)

* * *

Telling her parents ends up being very similar to telling Tubbo. They just nod and accept it and keep moving on. Her mom ruffles her hair; her dad says “okay” and goes back to washing the dishes like nothing’s ever happened.

Tommy knows she’ll need to have more conversations with them about the big stuff like hormones and surgery (which are both so big and so distant-feeling that it’s _weird_ to think about them). For now, though, her parents quietly correct themselves on her pronouns when they mess up, and that’s more than enough. She feels _accomplished._

“I came out to my parents today,” is the first thing she tells Tubbo on their call.

“Nice,” Tubbo grins. “I told you they’d be chill!” 

He’d hyped her up the day before, at her request, telling her that there was no way they’d be anything but loving. His words had steeled her on when she’d finally got the courage to blurt the actual words out.

Tommy smiles back. “You did!”

She tabs out of Discord, opening her maths homework and scribbling the first equation down. That’s normal, for their calls; they’ll each work on their own individual things in tandem. They don’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s company.

Halfway through an equation, Tommy pauses between _2x^6_ and _3y^2_ , musing, “I think I’ll grow my hair out.”

“That’d be so cool,” Tubbo says, and Tommy can hear the genuine excitement in his voice. “How long?”

Tommy shrugs. “Probably long enough to braid. I think that’d be neat.” She’s been thinking about it a lot, recently. She likes the way longer hair makes her look, and there’s something about intricate hairstyles that have always appealed to her.

“Well I think you’ll look great,” Tubbo tells her. She smiles.

“Thank you, Big T,” she says. 

They both know that it’s about so much more than hair.

* * *

Tommy and Wilbur are lounging together in an after-stream call when he brings up the clip, of all things.

“Ooh, got a clip of you on the timeline,” Wilbur says, in the softly-mocking tone that only he can pull off without sounding like an asshole.

“Oh?” Tommy laughs. “Which one is it? There are so many good ones.”

“Shut it, child,” Wilbur grumbles, and Tommy can hear the faint, tinny sound of her own voice playing through Wilbur’s phone speakers. She winces. Ugh, does she really sound like that?

Blessedly, Wilbur stops playing the video, barking a laugh. “It’s the one of you contemplating whether you’re a lesbian or not for _far_ too long.”

Tommy winces again. It’s a good thing her facecam is off; she’s pulling a grimace that can’t be attractive.

“Actually-” she pipes up, voice quiet. Wilbur must not hear her, because he keeps talking.

“The caption says ‘king of the lesbians’, which feels like a bit of a oxymoron. Good bit, though.”

“Not a bit,” she cuts in, and then hurries to explain in the confused silence. “Well, obviously, it was a bit at the time, and it _was_ funny, but I - the lesbian part wasn’t a joke. Isn’t a joke.” She takes a deep breath. God, this is a trainwreck. Her hand tugs on her hair, which is long enough to grab properly now.

“Let me start over. I’m trans, Wilbur.”

It’s silent over the call, so silent that Tommy can hear the creak of Wilbur’s office chair as he, presumably, leans back.

“So uh. Yeah. Actually a lesbian, also.”

“...Okay. So, just to confirm, you’re a trans girl, then?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says. Her hand shakes from where it’s still clenched around her hair. She forces it to fall back into her lap.

“Okay. Who else knows? Just so I don’t out you.”

“Tubbo and Eret,” Tommy says reflexively, and then she blinks. “You’re not, like - you don’t think it’s weird?”

“Of course not!” Wilbur exclaims. “I would _never_ judge you for something like this, Tommy.” He pauses. “Is it still Tommy?”

“It’s still Tommy,” she confirms, and she can feel happy tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn’t quite realized how much Wilbur’s approval meant to her.

“Thank you for telling me,” Wilbur says, and one of the tears actually slips down Tommy’s cheek. He says “thank you” so sincerely, as if she’s not the one who should be thanking _him_. “I’m so glad that you felt comfortable enough to do so.”

Tommy’s not embarrassed to admit that she breaks down crying in front of Wilbur, not when he stays there with her calmly and patiently until she has to go to bed.

* * *

“I am going to get a skirt,” Tommy decides one day, saying it aloud to her own bedroom ceiling.

She pulls her phone out and pulls up Google, ready to look for an online store that sells them, before abruptly realizing she knows nothing about skirts or dresses or any of that.

Her mom’s at work, so she’s right out to talk to. Tommy doubts her dad knows any more than she does. So, that leaves Tommy’s friends, preferably the ones who already know about her. 

Tubbo, Eret, and Wilbur are her options. Tubbo’s got college today, and it’s - Tommy checks the time - far too early for Eret to even be awake.

Wilbur probably doesn’t know a whole lot about women’s fashion, either, but at least two idiots are better than one? That’s the justification Tommy has poised in her head when she pulls up his contact, anyway.

“Wassap,” Wilbur mumbles, clearly tired. Tommy pulls a face.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up, Big Man. You can go back to sleep.”  
  
Wilbur yawns. “Nah.” He sounds marginally more awake, now. “Meant to get up now anyway. What’s up, Tommy?”

“Well, I was just thinking, and I’d rather like to have more clothes-”

“Something that’s not the same red and white shirt? Scandalous.”

Tommy ignores him. “I’d rather like to have more clothes that are, y’know, feminine and shit. A skirt or something.”

She can practically hear Wilbur’s raised eyebrow through the phone. “And you assume I know anything about this why?”

Shrugging, she responds. “Two of us are better than one, right? Help me figure it out.” She puts her phone on speakerphone and pulls up Google again.

They settle on a couple pencil skirts and a dress or two, in the end. Tommy has to find a converter between sizes online, but she thinks she gets the sizing right on the clothes she buys.

“They’ll arrive in 3-5 business days,” she informs Wilbur, leaning back against her bedroom wall.

“Nice! You’ll have to send me pictures when they get there, if you want.”

Tommy pauses. That’s… really sweet, actually. She voices the thought.

Wilbur snorts. “I’m allowed to be sweet,” he says, and there is not an ounce of meanness to his voice. “You’re basically my sister.”

He’s said it before. Well, he’s said the “brother” equivalent of it before. There’s something about hearing him say the word “sister” in reference to Tommy that makes her heart melt. She smiles.

“Thanks for helping, Will,” she says.

“Of course!” His voice takes on a slight teasing tone. “Love you, Toms.”

She scowls, trying not to smile even wider as she hangs up. “Loveyoutoobye.”

* * *

The last people that Tommy wants to come out to individually are Phil and Techno.

Both of them are hard to catch alone. Phil’s usually streaming when he’s online, considering all the Real Human Adult things he has outside of the Internet, and Tommy can’t crash his stream this time. Techno, on the other hand, is notoriously anti-social, and he often stays out of voice calls, preferring to work alone.

So, when Tommy sees that it’s just the two of them in a voice call together, neither of them streaming, she figures that’s the best chance she’s gonna get.

She’s actually actively planning to come out, this time; Wilbur and Tubbo and even her parents were more spur-of-the-moment decisions brought on by the natural flow of the conversation. This time, though, she’s come _prepared_.

Okay, well, maybe the extent of her preparations is a post-it note with “YOU CAN DO IT TOMMY :] YOU ARE A BIG WOMAN” written on it, but they’re preparations nonetheless.

She catches herself stalling, and she forces herself to click on the little icon.

“Heya, Tommy!” Phil says, and Techno chimes in after him with a little “hello”, the “o” drawn out.

“Hi fellas,” Tommy replies. Her voice shakes just a bit. “What’s up?”

Techno hums. Tommy can hear someone’s keyboard and mouse clicking in the background. “Not much. How about yourself?”

There it is.

“Well, actually,” Tommy starts. The keyboard falls silent. “Wanted to talk to you two.” 

“What’s up?” Phil asks, and oh, Tommy didn’t mean to put that slight tint of worry in his voice.

“It’s nothing bad,” she says, hurriedly. “I just, ah, wanted to let you two know that I’m trans, is all. The name’s the same, it’s just the pronouns. She/her.”

Techno hums again, seemingly unphased. “Cool. Will keep that in mind.” His tone of voice is always a bit hard to read, but at this moment, Tommy can tell that he means it. She smiles, and the keyboard noises start up again. They must be on Techno’s end, then.

Phil jumps in. “What Techno said!” There’s a beat, and then, “If you need anything, ever, I will absolutely do my best to help. Anything.”

“Woah there, Philza Minecraft,” Tommy laughs. Internally, she’s a bit overwhelmed by the offer. “You don’t have to go to all that effort for me.”

“I want to, though.”

Tommy blinks. He sounds serious.

Techno pipes in. “Same goes for me, kid. And Wilbur too, probably - have you told him yet?”

Tommy blinks again. “Yeah, I have,” she says faintly. “I… Thank you.”

“Of course, Tommy,” Phil says. Techno “mhm”s in agreement. “Thank you for telling us. We’re here to support you.”

And, well. If Tommy hadn’t already cried during her conversation with Wilbur, she’d definitely be crying here. She grins, wide and lopsided.

* * *

It’s a Friday when Tommy wakes up and realizes that she’s ready to tell the whole world the truth.

She opens Discord on her phone. Her DMs to Tubbo are already open from the night before. He’s offline; she texts him anyway.

[08:13] TommyInnit: think i’m gonna do it today big man

[08:13] TommyInnit: come out that is

Her phone goes back in her pocket, and she stutters through her morning routine - eating a bowl of cereal, brushing her teeth, combing her growing hair.

 _Bzzt_.

[08:56] Tubbo: go for it!

Tommy smiles. That’s all she was waiting for.

**dream smp server - #general**

[08:59] TommyInnit: @everyone hey gang. just letting you know i’m trans and use she/her pronouns. thank you 👍 will see you all on the server later

[09:00] Tubbo: POG!

[09:00] Fundy: AYYYYY

[09:01] Dream: good to know tommy! see you later

[09:02] Nihachu: thank you for telling us! :D <3

Tommy closes her phone after seeing Niki’s message, but she glances down at the notifications periodically as she rushes back upstairs to join her first Zoom of the day. She can barely pay attention to class with the elated feeling of triumph running through her bones.

* * *

TommyInnit _@tommyinnit_

BIG STREAM SERIOUS STREAM (and then dream smp) twitch.tv/tommyinnit

“Hellooo, chat!” Tommy crows, watching her view count slowly climb into the hundreds, and then the thousands, and then the _tens_ of thousands.

“So! Stream title, huh? Don’t worry, fellas, it’s nothing too serious.” She laughs. She’s excited to get everything out, of course, but it’s still a bit nerve-wracking to actually sit here in front of - holy _shit_ \- 84,000 people.

“Well, it’s serious, but it’s not _bad_. Just a quick announcement, and then I have,” she waggles her eyebrows at the camera, “ _plans_ for the SMP.”

Tommy stretches in her chair, eyeing the chat box on her second monitor. “Just get to the point? Alright,” she says, settling back down into her usual slouch. She just has to say it, get it over with, and then the hard part is over. 

She takes a deep breath, in and out. “I’m transgender! My pronouns are she/her.”

To her left, chat starts freaking out. She grins.

“Man, that’s a lot to get off my chest. Bit anticlimactic in the end, huh? Been sitting on that one for _months_ , chat, _months_.”

Tommy gives chat (and herself, truthfully) a few moments to let it all set in, and then she pulls up her OBS and changes her stream title.

“Let’s get to the Minecraft then, yeah?”

* * *

TommyInnit _@tommyinnit  
_ WOMEN! AMEN!

Eret _@The_Eret  
_ Proud of you!!!

Tubbo _@TubboLive  
_ BIG WOMAN SHIT 👍

Wilbur Soot _@WilburSoot  
_ Happy for you Tommy!

Ph1LzA _@Ph1LzA  
_ BIG POG!!

Technoblade🐷 @Technothepig  
 _[Image won’t load.  
Alt text: Cartoon drawing of a pig in a crown pogging.]_

Show Replies 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
